leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayn/@comment-25855686-20170913094559/@comment-28977071-20170919113737
Well, firstly, this no longer relates to the original question, why people buy on . That had a simple answer; cuz it is his recommended item. Rito employees openly admitted that they are often common gold-silver players, so maybe their recommendations are not truly good enough for diamond. However, I'd still advocate the item: Imo a crucial fact that one should consider, are differences between a generic, "adapted" and custom build (I just made out the name of the second one..): * A generic build is an extremly stable, rigid and reliable itemization path that offers a superior performance during the course of sufficiently many games, among all other rigid builds. If one buys exactly same items in N games, then their overall performance should not be better than if one took a generic build in all those N games instead. Therefore a generic build should be the best among all static builds. Basically a "can't go wrong" path, and as such, being strongly reflected by 'Recommended' item set. However, even recommended sets offer a certain amount of dynamic choice (that's why they have more than 6 items altogether after all..), hence not being entirely rigid. * An adapted build is the most challenging itemization path with superior performance, but with the most limited applicability; in fact, if taken literally, just to a single game. If one buys anything in 1 game, then their overall performance should not be better than if one took an adapted build in that one game instead (only 'should', as there is always an element of randomness). An adapted build should be the best among all builds for a particular game. Basically a "high risk - high reward" path. * A custom build is basically any build. It cannot outperform an adapted build and, if being used statically during multiple games, neither can it beat the generic one on average. But a tuple of custom builds still can be much better or much worse than a generic build (depending on the itemization skills of the player). Now, any player usually oscillates between a generic and adapted build. The more time are they able to invest into itemization and the better they are in doing this, the more they incline towards adapted builds. As such, I must agree that doesn't sound like a fitting generic choice, hence the fact, that it is being included as 'Standard' within the semi-generic build, really looks like a trap. All the arguments against buying the item, are generic in its nature, therefore they are correctly invalidating the usage of the item (only and exclusively) in the generic build. Now, from the opposite point of view: "Duskblade is another fantastic item on Rhaast if they have squishy targets." Correct, but this is not a generic argument. Hence we are now thinking within the context of a specific game. In such context, and ( &) are clearly mutually exclusive, hence they don't steal the item slot from each other. The two should not meet in an adapted build that often. Lemme explain: I argumented that a huge team synergy of & + combo is very useful in -heavy teamcomps (e.g. , 2× , an and an ), where the guy can potentially insta-apply all 6 stacks of on entire frontline within a single second ( -AA- -AA). This isn't about the DPS, but teamplay. Obviously these stacks of armor-shred are only valuable for his team if and only if the enemy has a tankier frontline. This is mutually exclusive with preconditions of (that is, the item and the combo). However, in case of a mini-burst, the two could be combined (once again, I don't like mixing with that much, but can be used as well), thus omitting and freeing the slot for +. Sure, it doesn't really improve his waveclear and split-push, but at least it allows him to spare more . Also, it can hardly delay the core, as I was not really talking about rushing , rather than building it later. And for the sake of the strategy above, one definitely wants to have it only after . Lastly, only is necessary for the team combo, so delaying its buy is fine. "Spirit Visage, Maw, GA are way too good items to not get asap".. "Thornmail too is very good".. These are all valid generic arguments, but you are using the generic argumentation to support a specific case, and such reasoning cannot be valid. Taking and makes little sense and is highly sub-optimal against -heavy comps, same as going for and when facing -heavy teams. I do realise that there are such things as creeps, turrets, or , that make things a little more complicated, but the overall conclusion remains mostly unchanged. And if you want to consider an enemy with mixed type of damage, then my friend, I'm afraid that is not a problem but your attempt to be a jack-of-all-trades by cramming all that good stuff into a single build. In a generic build, yes, it makes sense to put all this stuff together in a single static build and there indeed is close-to-none space for . But in an adapted build, the item has its reasoning imo. Obviously the strategy above works best for coordinated teams, hence if you are a lone wolf in diamond solo queue, Pampam666, it can be easily explained why you were not ever using/seeing it.. P.S.: As I am the supporter of a kliché idiom "never say never", you can observe that I really tried to avoid its applicability :p